In this application funds are requested to organize the Second Workshop on Immune Mechanisms of Cutaneous Disorders. With an increased understanding of immunologic mechanisms of diseases has come an awareness that much of the basic research has relevance to diseases of the skin, and that the skin may be among the most suitable organ systems in which the gap between molecular research and its clinical implications is bridged. This conference aims to bring together immunologists and dermatologists actively involved in research in immunodermatology.